


Pet

by ThePunkRanger



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Human in a furry world, Humans kept as pets, I have no shame, Kinda questionable power dynamics, Other, Size Difference, Sometimes you just have to run away and get adopted by a hot bull man, soft dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: It was just a normal day, with you enjoying a trip to your local thrift store, until you decided to try on a magical collar and wound up in a world where the animals walk on two legs and keep humans as their pets.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The thrift store is quiet as you wander the aisles, your eyes sliding over racks of clothes and piles of books.This store is usually a treasure trove, but despite all it promises, you can’t seem to find anything to catch your eye.

When you turn the corner into the small alcove of accessories, though, you find yourself drawn to an object hanging innocently in the middle of the wall of belts.

A choker.

It’s a deep, almost light-absorbing black, made of soft velvet, but the thing that makes it stand out is the gem in the center.

It’s purple.Or, at least, mostly purple.Shades of blue, pink, and white swim in an ever-changing pattern before your eyes, a faint glow emanating from it.You’re certain you’ve never seen anything like it.

It doesn’t have a way to adjust the size, and you suddenly feel apprehensive as you lift it from the rack and bring it to your neck.What if it’s too small?The idea of having to let such a magical find go due to something so mundane is, oddly enough, terrifying.You’ve never been very materialistic, so why should letting one thing go cause you so much panic?

Shrugging off the surge of emotions, you wrap the choker around your neck, feeling a wave of relief crash over you as the gold medallion snaps into place behind the gem.

Only... suddenly that wave doesn’t feel like relief.

Your head is fuzzy, wave after wave of feverish heat flooding over you as the ground seems to shift and buckle.

_ Is this an earthquake? _

But no, because there’s no rumbling sound.Everyone else in this store is standing still, unaffected as you stumble and swoon, your hands raising to grasp desperately at the choker around your neck.

The buckle is too strong, too sturdy, and it doesn’t budge once no matter how hard you pull.

The floor heaves, sending you falling as your vision goes black.

—

When you awaken, you can feel a dirty concrete floor beneath you, and you wonder if you’re still in the thrift store, sprawled between the aisles with a crowd of hapless shoppers looking down at you.

But, opening your eyes, you find your surroundings to be much, much worse.

You’re in a cage.A big, concrete cage (or maybe kennel is a better word?) with a chainlink gate separating you from the shadowy hallway outside.

You push yourself to your feet, stumbling briefly as your head spins with the sudden rush of blood.The cage- kennel- cell... whatever it is, is set up with a low cot in the far corner, and a shelf set at chest height with a platter covered in small, brown pellets that you have to assume are supposed to be food.Mounted on the wall next to the food is a large water bottle with a metal spout, the kind you’ve seen hamsters drink from.

_ What is this place? _

Stepping up to the gate, you can see your neighbor across the hall.

It’s a man.Probably somewhere in his thirties, shirtless and curled into a ball on his cot.There’s a white sign attached to his gate, and if you squint you can just barely make out the words.

**Human Male  
Estimated 33**   
**Brought in As Stray**   
**Aggressive! Do Not Touch!**

Your blood runs cold.You’ve seen similar signs when you’ve toured animal shelters, and as you take in the whole of your surroundings, you realize that it’s exactly what this place is.

An animal shelter.

For humans.

You’ve barely managed to pull yourself together when you hear a heavy door opening, and your head shoots up.What kind of creatures would keep humans as pets?

The soft thud of shoes echoes off the stone walls of the kennel, and you press yourself against the gate to see who - or what - is coming.

Some kind of dogman is in the lead, wearing the neutral tans and greens of an animal worker.His name tag identifies him as Stewart.

The creature behind Stewart is at least a full head taller than him, without counting the horns that are sprouting from his head.It’s... a minotaur.Or at least, a cow version of whatever Stewart the dog is.His short fur is black and smooth, the low light glimmering on it as he walks, and you can see large, dark eyes following the gestures of Stewart’s... hands?Paws?You can’t decide which is the right word to describe them.

Stewart is showing the large bull the different humans that they have up for adoption.You can hear him explain about the different “breeds” that they have available (you’re not exactly sure what qualifies a breed to Stewart.He’s throwing out words like “Mountain Long-Leg” and “Urban Flat-Snout”) and what kinds of care they need.The bull is nodding along with his words, stopping here and there to get a better look at the humans in their kennels.

The men, if you can call them that, make it down to your kennel, and when the bull crouches down to say hello to the man across from you the guy yells and hurls himself at the cage door, fingers scrabbling against the chainlink to try and reach the bull.

Stewart steps in then, using a spray bottle on his utility belt to squirt the raucous man, sending him spitting angrily back to his cot.

“Sorry about him,” Stewart says, gently leading the bull back from the man’s cage, “We found him feral on the streets, and he still doesn’t trust people.”

Your brows knit together.Are humans not considered people here?

The bull waves Stewart off, good-natured despite it all.“It’s fine.My family used to rehabilitate humans, I’ve seen it all.”He has a nice voice, you think despite yourself.If he was human you might even consider it attractive.He turns then, his eyes suddenly locking on yours, and you freeze.Up close he has to be roughly seven and a half, maybe even eight feet tall, your neck craning to see the tips of his horns.“And who’s this, then?”He asks, coming to stand in front of your cage.

Stewart hurries to his side.“I’m afraid we don’t know much about this one, we only put her up for adoption this morning.She appears to be a Miniature Rough-Coat.”

You prickle a little at that.You’re not  that short!Maybe compared to Mr. Bull over there, but you don’t think that’s really the standard to measure yourself against.

The bull chuckles.“She’s a cutie,” he kneels down so that he’s just below your eye-level, his head cocked to the side as though studying you, “You said she just got put up for adoption this morning?”

Stewart nods, “She’s healthy and strong as far as we can tell, though she is unfixed.”

You slap a hand over your lower stomach at that, balking at the idea of having some doctor- some  _ vet  _ \- cutting you up while you were unconscious.

The bull offers you a kind smile before turning his attention back to Stewart.“How much is she?”

“Standard adoption and licensing fees,” Stewart replies, already unclipping a lead from his belt, “She’ll need her shots, but you can have your vet take care of that.”

“Perfect,” the bull says, stepping back as Stewart opens your cage and attaches the lead to the choker that you suddenly realize is still around your neck.

Once you’re out of your kennel the bull takes your leash, his large hands perusing over your clothed body as you stand there, your breathing fast and shallow.

You’re being bought by this bull.This creature.Bought and taken home as a pet.

His large hands slip between your thighs and you jump, pulling away roughly enough that your leash pulls short, making your breath catch.

“Woah there, easy girl,” the bull soothes, his movements slow as he reaches out to pet your head, “You’re not comfortable being touched there yet, that’s okay.We can take this nice and slow.”

You can tell he’s trying to be nice, but his words are making your stomach flip.Not comfortable being fondled by a giant bull  _ yet_?How about ever.The thing is nearly twice your size, and the thought of being bought by a creature that’s going to take you home and use you as a sex toy is about as degrading as it gets.

“Come on, pet.”He leads you by the neck out of the long hall of kennels and into a large waiting area where he goes to the desk and begins signing your adoption papers.

Peering over the counter, you see him print his name as Tobias Longhorn.

Officially adopted, Tobias leads you out into the parking lot of the shelter.Apparently animals drive in this place too, as he hits a button on his keys and a dark blue pickup’s brake lights flash in response.

The truck is bull-sized, and when Tobias opens the back door and beckons you to get in, you realize that it’s going to be a struggle.

You plant your hands on either side of the step that sits at just above your chest, and begin to try and lever yourself onto it.

“Here, girl, I’ve got ya,” Tobias says, and suddenly you’re being lifted up onto the backseat by a pair of strong arms.

He smiles and pets your hair as he leans in, hooking your leash to a zip-line system so that you won’t go flying at any sudden stops.

He pets your face, his expression going soft and loving as he leans in and kisses you on the forehead.“I’m gonna take good care of you, girl.I promise.”

He shuts the door and goes around to the driver’s side, and then you’re off, on your way to your new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias lives in a nice, but nowhere near extravagant, one story home with a backyard that Martha Stewart would be jealous of.

When you get inside he turns to you, expression serious as he says, “Listen, girl, they said you were a stray before, which means you probably don’t know what it’s like to be a housepet.That’s okay, we’ll figure it out together.”Here he reels you in by your leash, reaching out a large hand to stroke your face, “I’m a good guy, I promise.I’m not gonna hurt you, and I’m gonna make sure you’re happier than you’ve ever been here.”

You don’t know what to think.Tobias seems entirely genuine, his large, dark eyes soft as he reassures you, but you can’t seem to shake off the fear that’s raging inside of yourself.The memory of those big hands, gentle as they may be, sliding down between your legs has your heart racing, and you can’t imagine what else he might want to do with you.

“I’m Tobias, and I’m your new daddy.We’re gonna work this out, I promise.”He leans in and kisses your forehead with large, soft lips, and when he pulls back you can find nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

With that, he unclips your leash, moving to hang it on a hook by the front door.

“We’ll go to the pet store tomorrow and pick you out a real nice leash and harness,” he says, talking to you without the expectation of a response, “Plus a nice bed, bowls... and toys too!”He turns back to you with a wide grin, “The whole nine yards.We’ll have to go to the vet too, get you microchipped and up to date on your shots.”

Your stomach drops.Being microchipped will mean that you’ll be walking around with Tobias’s information inside of you forever.If you run away, he’ll always have a way to find you...

“What’s the matter, girl?”Tobias asks, coming to lift your chin with one large finger, “You look scared.Don’t worry, the vet isn’t as scary as they make it out to be in the movies.You’ll barely even feel the shots, just a tiny little ‘prick!’ and it’ll be-“

You pull back quickly, stumbling over yourself on the way.Tears are stinging at your eyes, blurring your vision as you make a break for the sliding glass doors that lead out to the backyard.

“Hey! What-“ Tobias’s shout falls on deaf ears as you manage to reach up and work the lock on the bull-sized door, heaving with all your might to push it open enough to slip through.Just as your fingers leave the edge of the door, you feel Tobias’s too-big hand wrap over your wrist, trying to pull you back inside.

With a cry and a yank, you manage to slip from his grasp, and go tumbling out onto the paved patio.

The yard is huge, but you only have eyes for the tall, wooden fence at the far end of it.Your knee gives a shot of pain as you get to your feet, and when you risk a glance down you can see a fresh hole torn in the denim of your jeans, accentuated by the bright red ooze of fresh blood.You don’t have time to worry about your injury, instead breaking out into a run, your knee causing a pronounced limp, trying your best to get away from your new owner.

You make it to the fence, gasping from the effects of your generally carefree attitude towards cardio, only to be left at a loss.

The fence is tall.At least ten feet, and constructed with the posts so closely tucked together that there’s no space for you to get a handhold to try and climb it.

Desperately, you look around the yard for an alternate means of escape.The only exit is a gate, sturdy and just as tall as the fence, with no more than an arm’s worth of space between it’s bottom and the cement driveway.

You’re trapped.

A shadow looms across your back, and you flinch instinctively.You had tried to run away, and who knew what kind of punishment that would warrant from your new owner.

Tobias lays a hand on your shoulder, his grip loose.“Shh, easy now, girl,” he soothes, gently pulling you in towards his body.

A sob rips from your throat, and you half-fall into the bull-man’s sturdy stomach, all of your fear and confusion flooding out at once in a wave of tears.

“Shh... shh... it’s okay, little one,” Tobias murmurs, sitting down in the grass and settling you into his lap.He feels warm and solid, and you don’t resist, your fight replaced by a heavy sense of resignation.“They told me your were a stray, but I never thought...” he trails off as he strokes your hair, and you can hear his heartbeat, deep and steady against your ear where it’s pressed to his body, “You really don’t know what’s going on, do you?”

A low whine escapes as you shake your head, and you can feel more than hear Tobias’s heavy sigh.

“A long time ago, long before I was ever born, humans like you used to own us animals.We stood on four legs back then, and couldn’t speak up for ourselves, so your kind kept us as pets, or entertainment, or even raised us to slaughter and eat as food...” the way Tobias speaks makes your stomach feel heavy with guilt.He has the oddly detached tone of someone speaking of a historical event, the way you yourself have spoken of the horrors of the Second World War.“One day, a great light came, a meteor, shaking the earth to its core and causing destruction like no one had ever seen... its light mutated us animals, allowing us to stand upright, and enlarging our brains in ways we could never have imagined before.”

You don’t know what to think, sitting silently as you listen.It sounds like a story from a comic book, but there’s no denying that you’re currently in the backyard of a walking, talking cow-man, which means there must be at least some truth to what he’s saying.

“Many of the humans died when the meteor struck, but those who survived were ill-equipped for a world where their modern conveniences had been ripped away from them.When they saw what had happened to us animals, they approached us, asking for our benevolence and protection from this new world they had found themselves in.

“From what I’ve heard, not all of the animals wanted to help the humans.Those who had been kept as livestock felt they had a right to leave the humans to die in the wild, but others spoke up for the defenseless creatures, recounting tales of kindness and compassion towards our people, and eventually managing to sway the others in favor of helping the humans.

“At first we tried to work together as equals, but you humans were too small and weak to keep up with us, so instead a deal was made: we animals would look after you humans, giving you the same care and compassion you had shown to us for so long, and in turn you humans would give us companionship and love.”

Finishing his recounting of the past, Tobias grows quiet, simply sitting still and holding you gently.

Sniffling, you raise your head to look up him.“So... you’re really not going to hurt me?Or keep me as a slave?”

Tobias smiles kindly, eyes alight with happiness.“No, little one, nothing of the sort.I’m happy to finally hear you talk, I was starting to worry you might not be able to.”You offer Tobias a watery smile, and he gives you a quick squeeze in return.“Now, will you come inside and let me take care of your knee?”

“Okay,” you nod, staring up at him with large eyes.

Adjusting his grip on you, Tobias lifts you in his arms as he gets to his hooves.You cradle perfectly in his grasp, and you feel your fear ebbing away with the gentle bouncing sensation of being carried.

Inside the house, Tobias takes you down the hall and through the master bedroom, your eyes widening as you see the sheer size of his bed, and into the en-suite bathroom.

It’s as big as the rest of his house, and you can’t help but smile when he sets you down on the counter, your legs hanging off the edge the same way they had during your childhood.

“Let’s see...” Tobias mutters to himself, kneeling down to look through the cabinets under the sink.

You swing your legs idly as he searches, wondering over your new lot in life.You’re still wearing the choker, and when you reach up to touch it, the stone feels pleasantly warm where it rests against your throat.

“Here we are.”Tobias is holding a bottle of anti-bacterial solution and a box of band-aids as he straightens, and you hold out your leg obligingly.“Thank you, pet.”He holds your calf in one hand, peeling the blood-soaked denim away from your torn knee with the other.His expression falls, and you look to him questioningly.“The hole is too small,” he explains, gesturing at your knee.

You feel your face heat as your heart rate climbs once more.You’re wearing skinny jeans, and the ankles are too tight to be rolled up to your knee, much less past it, which means...

“I need to take them off,” Tobias nods, seeing your hesitance.“Will you let me?”

You close your eyes and breathe deeply, steadying yourself. _It’s already come to this?_ You wonder if pets are even expected to wear clothes in this world, or if they’re kept naked aside from the essentials.Your knee gives a twinge, and you sigh.No time like the present, you suppose.

“Yeah, okay.”You nod, and Tobias offers you a reassuring pat on the thigh.

His fingers find the button of your jeans, and you watch with bated breath as he undoes it, pulling your zipper down slowly.Your underwear isn’t anything special, just plain pink cotton briefs, but it doesn’t stop your blush at having them revealed to your new owner.

“Lift up,” he says, and you lever yourself off of the counter to let him slip your jeans down and off of your bottom.The counter is cold without the barrier of your jeans, and when he has them completely off, you can see the rusty smear of blood around your knee.

“Now, let’s get a good look,” he kneels down to be on eye-level with your wound, and you watch as he pours some of the anti-bacterial solution onto a cotton pad.

It stings against your broken skin, and you whimper involuntarily at the contact.

“Shh, easy, girl,” Tobias soothes, rubbing small circles over your calf with the thumb of the hand holding your leg.Looking, you’re fascinated to see that the tips of his fingers are hard and furless, almost like there’s tiny hooves in place of his fingernails.They’re rounded at the ends, assumedly filed down, and the sensation of his cool, hard fingertips is both alien and comforting at the same time.

With the blood cleared away, it’s easy to see that your wound isn’t all that substantial; nothing more than a bad scrape, really.Tobias pats your skin dry with a hand towel, and then unwraps a large band-aid, smoothing the adhesive side over your knee.

“All done, baby girl,” he says affectionately, getting to his hooves.

You blush at the pet name.You’re an adult, and you haven’t been called a baby, affectionately or not, in at least ten years.Still, it feels nice, in a weird sort of way, and when Tobias is done putting away his first-aid supplies, you can’t help feeling a cautious smile tugging at your lips.

“Down we go,” he lifts you easily, placing you on the floor once he’s certain you have your feet underneath you.“We’ll go to the pet store tomorrow, but I do have some food for you, if you’re hungry.”

Your stomach growls at the mention of food, and you nod, letting Tobias lead you out to the kitchen.


End file.
